I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus
Season 3, Episode 5: I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus Aired: June 25, 2012 Previous: Yawn Carter/Franklin and Crash Next: The Blunder Games/The Poop-seidon Adventure I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus is the fifth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 57th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary I Am Lorax: Will Smith is the last man on Earth... who speaks for the trees. Modern Family Circus: The cast of ABC's Modern Family hang out with their distant relatives from the funny pages. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been in a staring contest for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 10:30 AM:' Pixar's new movie, Brave, marks their first movie with a female star, but the summer's 59th movie with an archer in it. #*'Tuesday, 6:00 PM:' When New York's mayor bans soda cups over 16 ounces (oz), the movie theaters switched to the metric system. #*'Monday, 8:45 PM:' Justin Bieber smacks his head into the glass trying to catch this! #Opening Scene #'I Am Lorax' (Movie Parody of I Am Legend and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax) #Animated Marginals segment #Obi-Wan Kenobi Shows Darth Maul His Spork (Spoof on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul from Star Wars) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Flunco! Products: Gripples, Bulletproof Security Farts, Wet Bat, Maximum Strength Germ Murder and Time Pukin'z (Ad Parody of Flanco) (Ad Parodies segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Fear of the Dark (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Alien Shark Week Starts Monday (TV Parody of Shark Week ''/ Spoof on Silver Surfer) #Fart or Chair (Game Show Parody of Pass The Buck) (Ad Parodies segment / Animated by Mark Marek) #Mimes (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Robot vs. Ape (Spy vs. Spy segment & Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Devil is Banished After Hearing Good Manners (Cartoon / Animated by Nate Theis) #And That's How Science Works! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Modern Family Circus''' (TV Parody of ABC's Modern Family ''/ Comic Parody of ''the Family Circus) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Fart or Chair) Security keeps on attacking the boy. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time I Am Legend and Modern Family showed up. *This is the first time Brave gets spoofed. *'I Am Lorax' is the first time Cartoon Network was mentioned. *This is the second time the Family Circus and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax get spoofed, and the second appearance of Abraham Lincoln and Bugs Bunny. And also, Daffy Duck appeared for the first time. *Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls, and Mickey Mouse appeared for the third time. And also, Minnie Mouse appeared for the first time. *Fourth appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *Willie Wizard is spoofed as Billy Mays from Oxy Clean. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Germ, and Cameron Tucker *Larry Dorf - Billy, Alien Shark Week Announcer, and Mime *Will Friedle - Ted Wiggins, Bill, and Fart or Chair Host *Rachel Ramras - Claire Dunphy, Jaden Smith, Willow Smith, Dolly, and Jeffy / Mr. Keane *Kevin Shinick - The Lorax, Will Smith's Agent, Danny DeVito, Luke Dunphy, Mickey Mouse, Willie Wizzy, Silver Surfer, Mimes! Announcer, Phil Dunphy, Manny Delgado, Bugs Bunny, Mordecai, Rigby, Mojo Jojo, Fart or Chair Contestant, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Will Smith, Oscar, Jay Pritchett, and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Audrey Wasilewski - Grammy Norma, Thel, and Gloria Pritchett *Gary Anthony Williams - Mime, And That's How Science Works! Announcer, and Abraham Lincoln Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Season 3 Episodes